


Quiet in the Dawn

by TtotheCofA



Series: Tales from Tempo [8]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Multi, OT3 setting, Vivi is mentioned but does not actually feature, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheCofA/pseuds/TtotheCofA
Summary: Sometimes a hug is better than words...





	Quiet in the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to an ask on Tumblr to use the prompt "after-nightmare cuddles".

Lewis snapped awake to the dark ceiling of his coffin with an urgent feeling that something was _wrong_.

The ghost fumbled for the inner latch, and slowly pushed open the heavy onyx lid of the coffin, peering out groggily into the dimly lit crypt. There wasn’t much need for more lighting down here - Lewis himself only used the room for resting when he was particularly exhausted, and needed to recharge his paranormal powers.

But there was one new addition to the room that couldn’t be missed - a lumpy blue blanket draped across the steps of the dias - and Lewis rubbed a hand over his skull in an attempt to wake himself up faster.

“Arthur?” He called out quietly. The blanket shifted, and sat up, revealing the blond in question…looking as exhausted as he ever had. Arthur tried to smile up at Lewis - a sheepish gesture of apology - but the redness of his eyes and the flush of his cheeks spoke volumes about what had brought him down there that night. Lewis let his coffin fall open all the way, and drifted the few feet to the dias steps before lowering himself down next to Arthur.

“Another nightmare?” The ghost guessed. Arthur pulled the blanket a little closer around his shoulders with his one arm, and nodded silently. Lewis placed a gentle hand on the man’s back, and Arthur scooted a little closer on the dias until he was tucked under the ghost’s arm. “Do you want to talk about it?” Lewis asked quietly. Arthur shook his head, and burrowed against the specter’s side.

“No, I-…it’s just-…stupid.” The blond turned his face into Lewis’ projected pajamas. “Maybe in the morning, but…not now. Please.”

“Okay.” Lewis started to drag his fingertips up and down Arthur’s spine in a soothing rhythm. He wanted to know what the nightmare had been about; what had been so frightening that it drove Arthur out of a warm, comfortable bed with Vivi down to a dark, coffin-filled crypt. In the morning, he might press the issue.

But for now, if all Arthur wanted - if all he needed - was someone to just _be there_ , that was okay, too.

 


End file.
